


Music Speaks

by bobledufromage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie, But Nothing Really Explicit, Charlie Ships It, Flirting, I swear, Implied Smut, M/M, Matchmaker Charlie, Music, Neighbour AU, This is really cute, based on a prompt, cute bean, cute boys being cute, cute cas, everyone ships it, from tumblr, i got tumblr, i havent tagged in a while, i mean dean, idk what type of music, just really bad music, musical wars, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobledufromage/pseuds/bobledufromage
Summary: Dean plays really bad music. Cas needs to rectify this.(Sorry, it's better than it sounds, I think).





	Music Speaks

“When words fail, music speaks”

Cas dropped himself onto his sofa with a sigh. It had been a hard day at work, and all he wanted to do now was order takeaway and watch trashy tv with a blanket. 15 minutes later his plan was in motion when he’d hung up the phone; pizza on the way, and the whole new series of RuPaul lined up on Netflix. All that he needed now was his duvet to bury himself under. As he went into his bedroom he heard the soft sounds of music. It was hard to miss really, with the paper thin walls of his apartment block. It wasn’t oppressively loud; just enough that it would blend into the background of his life. No, the volume of the music wasn’t the issue for Cas. It was the song choice. Who in their right mind would listen to that? Then he remembered who’d just moved into the apartment next to his. Dean Winchester. Cas remembered watching him when he was moving in. He was devastatingly handsome, with pretty green eyes and cropped dirty blond hair. Sure, he was obviously good looking, but my god, that didn’t excuse the abomination that assaulted Cas’ ears.

He let out a long-suffering sigh and closed his eyes. He couldn’t exactly go over there and tell Dean his music was awful; that was bad manners. As he deliberated, the next song on Dean’s playlist started. It was even worse than the first one! Cas decided there and then to teach his new neighbour what decent music was. He was only being helpful, right? Wandering back into his small living room, he reached for his iPod and got his favourite playlist up. It was already plugged into his speakers, so he just hit shuffle and cranked the volume. All at once, his music drowned out whatever Dean was listening to, and Cas hoped Dean was paying attention to this free lesson in music. Apparently not. Dean had turned his music up to compete with Cas, which was completely unacceptable. He would have to take drastic action. He looked through his playlist for the perfect song to rival Dean.

 

It had been a few days since they’d started this whole thing and it was starting to get out of hand. The music had progressed from bad to flirty. It was completely inappropriate, considering the entire complex could hear their ‘battle’. He’d had a few neighbours (people he’d never spoken to before) call by to compliment him on his taste in music, and a few more to tell him his music sucked. It was easy to shrug off the criticisms, especially when he knew for a fact the music he played was infinitely superior to Dean’s. One particularly memorable visit had been from a cheerful redhead asking whether her “ship had sailed yet”. Cas still didn’t understand what that meant but he was sure it wasn’t anything good. He had been kept up to the early hours of the morning with this ridiculous feud, but he couldn’t admit defeat.

It was all going so well. He and Dean saw each other in the hall between their apartments, exchanging pleasantries and being generally polite, thoughts of their musically inclined conflict kept away from face to face interaction. Cas found that the more time he spent in Dean’s company, however brief, the more he liked him. It was ridiculous how much he looked forward to the nights of playing music just because he thought it gave them a profound bond. He was in danger of approaching stalkerish fangirl territory. Next he’d be writing ‘Mr Castiel Winchester’ in his diary. Not that he kept a diary. No, it was a journal. He was beginning to become obsessed with Dean and it wasn’t at all healthy.

 

Dean had had enough. He’d been trying to flirt with his cute neighbour Cas all week, by playing increasingly suggestive music in response to the quite frankly, offensive ‘lesson’ Cas was trying to teach him. When he’d heard the beginnings of Cas’ music a week ago, he wasn’t sure how to feel. It was initially annoyance, because how dare his neighbour try and cover up his Zep track? When he’d realised who it was, annoyance quickly gave way to amusement, and then infatuation. He’d grown to really like his blunt, borderline rude neighbour, hence the flirting. It wasn’t going particularly well: either Cas was the most oblivious person to walk this earth, or he wasn’t interested. But why would he continue with the music thing if he wasn’t into Dean? He knew Cas was gay; information he’d gathered from his neighbour Charlie, who was always happy to gossip, especially about her “OTP”, whatever that was. Dean found it best not to ask.

They’d been going at this thing for almost a week, and Cas had so far given him nothing in the way of moving their arrangement to the next level. He’d asked around, as a new tenant in the complex, trying and failing to seem nonchalant in his fishing about Cas but fortunately for him, his neighbours seemed to be as invested as he was to seeing that they finally got together, proclaiming this to be “way better than any reality tv show”. Dean didn’t know whether to feel flattered or concerned at their almost boundary-crossing interest in his personal life. He needed to get Cas, but he didn’t know how. Every time they crossed each other outside, he always managed to mess up and stutter like an idiot. No wonder Cas hadn’t responded to his not so subtle flirtations. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

 

It was Friday, and Charlie was exhausted. Work had been very stressful, and she was tired. Tired of her job, tired of answering to jerks like her boss, and above all tired of listening to her two idiot neighbours skirt around each other and flirt blatantly through bad music instead of just talking to each other. She’d tried a few methods, some more subtle than others, to get them to realise their attraction to each other but it was completely useless. She’d even given Dean all the information she had on Cas in an attempt to give them something to talk about. They were both hopeless, and Charlie didn’t even know why she bothered. She was so fed up, she could only tolerate about 15 minutes of their awful music before she found herself yelling at the top of her lungs through two floors for Dean and Castiel, “would the two of you stop your flirting and just fuck already?!”

Distant applause could be heard from the floors above her, accompanied by laughter from the other residents. The music was turned abruptly off and an embarrassed silence descended on Charlie’s ears. She sighed, giving up all hope that the two of them would ever be happy when she heard it. A muffled sound that sounded distinctly like “fuck it” and then a hard knock on what Charlie assumed to be a door. A beat of silence and then a door definitely slamming. Charlie grinned. Finally. 

 

A few weeks went by, and the residents of Cas’ building were relieved the music had finally stopped. What they weren’t so pleased about was the unmistakeable squeaks of a mattress or the thumping of the bed, or even the clear moans for “faster, harder, oh yeah, right there” that they heard on almost a daily basis. Despite this, they couldn’t complain, as they’d wanted this to happen for what felt like months, but had only been a week. Needless to say, Cas was very happy he’d decided to play his music that day, as he and Dean were well on their way to becoming a happy committed couple. He’d sent Charlie a bunch of roses to say thank you and had gotten a mixtape of ‘appropriate songs to keep the bedroom noises private’ (her words) in return. They had used it once, but soon realised that playing obscenely loud heavy death metal really killed the mood.

Getting together (at long last) hadn’t changed their disputes about music, but that’s the thing when you can distract each other with sex; none of those arguments really mattered anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I got tumblr! Check it out [here](https://amateurcharactermakeup42.tumblr.com/). It's mostly Harry Potter (Marauders) right now, but I'm also posting Destiel fics there as well.


End file.
